A Stoppable Christmas Carol
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Ron mistakedly thinks Kim doesnt want to spend Christmas with him and it takes some very..."interesting" Christmas ghosts to show him he's wrong


A/n: Howdy everyone. Hmmm…this is really my first Christmas-y type story as well as my first Kim Possible story on FF.N. This is what happens when a KP fan watches too many cheesy Christmas specials. Enjoy. 

A Stoppable Christmas Carol

            It was the day before Christmas Eve and the last day of school at Middleton High before winter vacation. Everyone was excited and ready for the time but no one as much as Ron Stoppable. He was excited about Hanukah, excited about being off school and especially excited about spending Christmas with his best friend, Kim Possible just like he did every year. When the final bell rang, Ron was practically skipping down the halls toward Kim's locker, ready for the first Bueno Nacho trip of winter vacation. What heard when he got there, however, made him feel like the holidays had be cancelled. 

            Kim was standing at her locker with her boyfriend, Josh Mankey who, in Ron's opinion, was looking dopier than ever. Ron stood out of sight around the corner and caught the conversation. 

            "So, Kim, what are your Christmas plans?" Josh asked.

            "Oh, I'm spending Christmas with the family and Ron, like always," Kim replied, smiling. 

            "Ron? Listen, Kim, why don't you spend Christmas with me instead of that loser, Stoppable?" Josh grinned.

            "Josh…I…I don't know what to say," Kim stammered.

            Around the corner, Ron had heard enough. "My best friend….my best friend thinks I'm a loser…and she doesn't want me around for Christmas…" Ron thought, heartbroken. He turned around and ran down the hall and straight home.

Meanwhile, back in the hallway….

"Josh…I…I don't know what to say…" Kim stammered. "Except that Ron is my best friend and he IS NOT a loser! He's funny and sweet and he's been my best friend since before I even knew you existed!"

            "Well then maybe you should be HIS girlfriend!"

            "Maybe I will, Josh, since it's over between us!"

            "Hey!" Josh was shocked. "Nobody dumps Josh Mankey!"

            "Yeah well, I just did," Kim shouted back, "because nobody puts down Kim Possible's best friend!"   Kim turned on her heels and marched out of the school, fuming.

            The next day, Kim woke up excited. She had completely forgotten about Josh already in light of it being Christmas Eve. She got dressed and ran downstairs expecting to find Ron already there but he wasn't and she figure he'd probably slept late. Kim was having a blast with her family but she had a nagging thought in the back of her mind: Ron wasn't there. Sometime in around late morning Kim began to get a little worried and her family noticed. "Kim, where's Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked. "It's Christmas Eve and he's usually here before any of us are awake."

            "Yeah, it's really weird, Mom. I'm going call him and see what's up."

            Kim retreated to her room, picked up the phone and dialed the well-known phone number. Ron picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

            "Hey Ron, it's me. My family and I were wondering when you're coming over."

            Ron was still very upset with Kim because of his interpretation of her conversation with Josh yesterday. "I'm sorry," he said, rather sarcastically, "who is this?"

            Kim was surprised and answered, "Ron, its Kim, you know, your best friend."

            "Oh, you mean my FORMER best friend."

            "Ron-" Kim started but he cut her off.

            "And I'm NOT coming over because you don't to spend Christmas with me and frankly, I don't want to spend it with you either!" Ron slammed down the phone. 

            On the other end, Kim looked at the phone in shock. Ron had sounded really upset and she had no idea what why he was so mad at her. She hit redial and got his answering machine. "Ron," she said, "I know you're there so just listen. I don't know what I did to make you mad at me but whatever it is I'm sorry." Kim was blinking back tears and her voice was wavering as she spoke. "I mean it, Ron. So call me back when you feel like talking." She hung up the phone and the collapsed onto her bed, burying her tear-stained face in a pillow.

            Ron slept horribly that night and at exactly the stroke of midnight, awoke with a start to find Monkey Fist standing next to his bed.

            "Ahhh! Monkey Fist!" He yelped. "Don't hurt me!"

            "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you, you idiot!" Monkey Fist replied. 

            "Help me?"

            "Yes, help you from making a horrible mistake that could cost you your best friend. You will be visited by three Christmas spirits and you'd be wise to listen to them. Expect the first at the stroke of one!" With that, Monkey Fist disappeared. Ron shrugged and fell back asleep. 

            At one o'clock, Ron woke up suddenly again, this time to find Duff Killigan in his room.

            "Killigan?!"

            "Nay, laddie. I'm the ghost of Christmas past!"

            "Did I die and wind up in some cheesy TV Christmas special?"

            "No! Now come on, I've got lots to show you."            

            Killigan snapped his fingers and Ron's room disappeared and Ron soon found himself standing in his living room, looking at a Stoppable/Possible holiday party from quite a few years ago.

            "Recognize this scene?" Killigan asked.

            "Yeah. This was the first Christmas Kim and I ever spent together." Ron watched as his dad walked up to the much younger Kim and Ron and pointed up to the sprig of mistletoe above them. They both blushed brightly and Kim awkwardly kissed Ron on the cheek as Mr. Stoppable snapped a picture. 

            "You know," Ron said to Killigan, "every year since then Kim and I always wind up under the mistletoe and every year someone manages to capture it on film."

            "We best be moving on," Killigan said and snapped his fingers again. This time there were in the Possibles' living room. Ron saw himself and Kim, about 10 years old, asleep on the couch, lend against each other. Ron smiled. "We were waiting up for Santa but we feel asleep…" As he watched them sleep, he noticed that Kim was holding his hand and that they both were smiling in their sleep. 

            Killigan put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "One more stop on memory lane, laddie." The living room disappeared and was replaced by Kim's bedroom, only two years ago. Kim was sitting on the edge of her bed looking heartbroken. "That was the year that jerk Matt Richman broke up with Kim on Christmas Eve," Ron said as he watched himself enter the room and sit next to her. 

            "What's wrong?" He heard himself ask.            

            "Matt….he…dumped me…oh Ron…" Kim buried her face in Ron's shoulder and began to cry. 

            He put his arms around her and said, "It's ok, Kim. He was a jerk anyway. You're too good for a loser like him. Now come on, KP, it's Christmas, let's go have some fun!"

            Kim looked up at him as she wiped her faced on her sleeve. "You're right, Ron, he is a jerk." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks, Ron, you're the best."

            The scene began to dissolve and Ron found himself in bed again, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if what he had just seen was a dream. He looked at his watch and watched as it turned to 2:00. Right on cue, Sheego appeared next to his bed. 

            "Sheego?"

            "Yeah, I'm the ghost of Christmas present. Now let's get a move on, I have a plane to Cancun to catch." Sheego waved a hand and soon she and Ron were standing in a school hallway. "Remember this?" Sheego asked.

            "Yeah," said Ron, bitterly. "That's yesterday when Kim decided she didn't want me around for the holidays." 

            "That's where you're wrong. Listen."

            Ron stood there listening to the part of Kim and Josh's conversation that he missed the day before. 

             "Josh…I…I don't know what to say…" Kim stammered. "Except that Ron is my best friend and he IS NOT a loser! He's funny and sweet and he's been my best friend since before I even knew you existed!"

            "Well then maybe you should be HIS girlfriend!"

            "Maybe I will, Josh, since it's over between us!"

            "Hey!" Josh was shocked. "Nobody dumps Josh Mankey!"

            "Yeah well, I just did," Kim shouted back, "because nobody puts down Kim Possible's best friend!"   Kim turned on her heels and marched out of the school, fuming.

            Ron stared in shock at Sheego. "She…she broke up with him because he didn't like me…and then I was such a jerk to her….Kim must hate me now!"

            "Not quite. C'mon." 

            Ron and Sheego were in Kim's room standing next to her bed. Kim was curled up, crying and clutching a framed picture. Ron got closer and saw it was a picture from the previous Christmas of them under the mistletoe. Ron had his arm around her as she kissed him on the cheek. 

            Ron looked up at Sheego. "What have I done? I was such a jerk! I mad her cry….I've NEVER made Kim cry before…and here she is, crying because I'm an idiot…" As Ron was talking Kim's room became Ron's room once more. 

            Ron didn't have much time to beat himself up before the clock clicked 3:00 and Dr. Drakken appeared. 

            "Don't tell, me," said Ron, "you're the ghost of…Christmas yet to come, right?"

            "So the buffoon isn't quite so stupid after all!" Drakken said in mock surprise. "Now let's go before I lose my patience with you."

            Ron found himself in the Possibles' living room once more only this time it's wasn't quite as happy. The Possible family was carrying on with holiday activities, singing carols as the wrapped presents and thoroughly enjoying themselves….except for Kim. She sat alone on the couch staring at the same picture of her and Ron and looking more depressed than Ron had ever seen her. He watched as a few tears fell onto the picture. 

            Drakken sighed and said, "After you wouldn't spend Christmas with her and refused to talk to her, Kim just couldn't be as happy as she was before, especially around Christmas." Drakken shook his head. "No one, not even my arch rival, should feel that way at Christmas."

            Ron looked at him. "Can I change this? I mean, this isn't going to happen for sure, is it?" 

            "Didn't you learn anything from the whole Time Monkey ordeal? The future isn't set in stone, so change it!" 

            Just as suddenly as he had appeared, Drakken was gone and Ron was in his bed again. When he woke up the next morning, Ron knew exactly what he had to do. He threw on some clothes and headed to Kim's.

            Kim was in her room still staring at the picture when she heard the doorbell ring and her mom yell, "Kimmie! Ron's here!"

            Kim ran downstairs so fast she almost tripped. She saw Ron standing in the living room, ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Kim…" He said, hugging her, I'm so sorry."

            "Ron, what happened? Why were you so mad at me?"

            Ron explained everything from and when he was done Kim hugged him again. "Ron, you're my best friend, nothing is ever going to change that. I'd rather be with you than anyone else."

            "I'm so sorry Kim," he said again. "I hate that I made you cry…on Christmas Eve of all days…"

            "That doesn't matter, Ron. What matters is you're here now."

            "I still feel awful, KP. What can do to make it up to you?"

            Kim grinned. "Kiss me," she said simply.

            "What?" 

            She pointed up and Ron saw that once again they were under the mistletoe. He pulled her into a kiss and was surprised when she kissed him back. Kim closed her eyes, feeling she could stay lost in the moment forever….until she heard the click of a camera somewhere to her left. She and Ron quickly pulled away from each other, blushing and saw her dad standing there camera in hand looking sheepish. "Uh…tradition!" He said and ran off.

            Kim turned her attention back to Ron and said, "Ron, promise me something."  
            "Sure."

            "We'll always spend Christmas together."

            "I promise."

            "Oh, and Ron?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Merry Christmas."

            "Merry Christmas, KP."

A/n: Just a little Christmas present for y'all. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy *Insert your own holiday here*!! Review, tell me what you think and maybe I'll do some more KP fan fiction. Catch you crazy cats on the flip side!

~Mulder

D/c: We all know I don't own Kim Possible. 


End file.
